<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikaw parin by fluffywonboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315734">Ikaw parin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonboo/pseuds/fluffywonboo'>fluffywonboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#WONBOOSAKALAM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonboo/pseuds/fluffywonboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagat ang takbuhan ni Wonwoo para maalis ang kalungkutan na kaniyang nadarama ngunit paano kung ang dagat rin ang dahilan ng kalungkutan nya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ikaw parin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahimik ang kapaligiran. Tanging mga alon at huni ng ibon lamang  ang naririnig ni Wonwoo. Andito na naman sya sa harap ng dagat. Sa harap ng dagat kung saan nakakamit nya ang kapayapaan.</p><p>Bihira lang ang mga tao na pumupunta doon. Halos magkakasintahan o kaya ay matatanda. </p><p>“ Tsk” ani ni Wonwoo sabay tapon ng bato sa malawak na dagat.</p><p>Lagi sya dito. Hindi nya alam pero napapanatag sya kahit umupo lang sya at walang ginagawa. Pagmamasdan lamang ang mga alon o di kaya ang mga barko na humihinto sa daong para bumaba ang mga kapitan at magpahinga.</p><p>Marami naman syang kaibigan ngunit mas gusto nya talaga na mag isa. Walang maingay, walang sagabal ngunit nagkakamali pala siya.</p><p>Parang may kulang, parang hindi parin sapat ang katahimikan at kapayapaan. May hinahanap sya. </p><p>Hinahanap nya yung dati. Hinahanap nya yung ingay, yung gulo. Hinahanap nya yung mahal nya.</p><p>Ang minamahal nya na si Seungkwan.</p><p>Bisperas ng bagong taon. Maraming tao ang nagmamadaling makapunta sa sea side. </p><p>Sari-saring mga pailaw at torotot ang nilalako sa gilid ng daan. Mga pamilya at magkakaibigan ang nagtatawanan dahil sa kasabikan sa bagong taong darating.</p><p>Hindi nga alam ni Wonwoo paano sya napaalam ng mga kaibigan nya na ganapin ang bagong taon sa harap ng dagat kasama ang iba’t ibang tao.</p><p>“Tita, ako po bahala kay Wonwoo.Malay nyo po doon nya na mahanap ang magiging kasintahan nya diba” malokong sabi ng kaibigan nya na si Seokmin.</p><p>“Hay nako. Sige na nga, bastat mag iingat kayo. Wag kayong magpupunta kung saan saan”nag aalalang tugon ng ina ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Naisipan lang kasi ng Seokmun na ganapin ang bagong taon na silang magkakaibigan ang magkakasama. May gaganapin kasi na New Year’s Countdown sa sea side. </p><p>Iba’t ibang artista ang mga pupunta para magperform. Kaya naman talaga sya sumama kasi nalaman nyang kasama sa line up si Tito Mina. Ang paborito nyang singer.</p><p>“Hoy Wonwoo, sasama yung iba naming kaibigan doon.Mababait yun” sabi ni Soonyoung.</p><p>“Oo,mag iingay ako mamaya.Wag kang mag alala.” nakangiti nyang sabi sa mga kaibigan.</p><p>Kailangan nilang maglakad ng 5 minuto bago makaabot sa venue. Dahil sa pagod ay naisipan muna nila na bumili ng pagkain at inumin sa isang  convenience store.</p><p>“Oy, walang bibili ng alak. Magbagong buhay na kayo mga pre” sabi ng nakakatanda nilang kaibigan na si Jeonghan.</p><p>“Wow, totoo ba yan kuya. Parang hindi naman”pang aasar na sabi ni Dino, ang pinakabata sa kanilang lahat.</p><p>Dumiretso si Wonwoo sa lagayan ng mga inumin at kumuha ng paborito nyang Sprite. Ngunit ng saktong kukuhanin nya na ito ay kamay ang kaniyang nahawakan.</p><p>“Sorry. Nagmamadali lang kasi ako” tugon ng katabi nyang binata.</p><p>Hindi nya ito tinitigan at kumuha na lamang ng bagong inumin.</p><p>Pagkabalik nya sa mga kaibigan ay nakita nya na wala ngang alak sa mga pinamili nila.Himala.</p><p>Pagkabayad ng mga pinamili ay nagpunta na sila sa kanilang paroroonan. Ang daming tao, para silang nasa concert. Maraming tao ang nagtayo ng kaniya kaniyang tent sa malawak na buhanginan.</p><p>Ang iba ay naglagay ng mga banig upang maupuan dahil nakakangawit nga naman na tumayo lamang.</p><p>Sinundan nila si Jeonghan at ng huminto ay nakilala nya ang mga ibang kaibigan rin nito.</p><p>Nakilala nya sila Seungcheol, Joshua, Jihoon at Vernon.May isa pa daw sila na kasama pero umalis daw ito saglit.</p><p>Dinama nila ang kasiyahan bago salubungin ang bagong taon. Iba’t ibang mga banda ang magkakasunod na nagperform kaya naman talagang masaya ang gabi na iyon.</p><p>Maya-maya ay dumating na sa entablado ang pinakahihintay ni Wonwoo. Ang paborito nya na si Tito Mina.</p><p>“Uy, yung favorite mo pre.” sabay tapik sa kaniya ni Soonyoung.</p><p>Tuwang tuwa naman si Wonwoo dahil mapapanood nya ang kaniyang paborito bago matapos ang taon na ito.</p><p>“Magandang gabi po! Okay pa ba kayo dyan?” maligayang sabi ng mang aawit habang inaayos ang gitara na gagamitin sa pagkanta.</p><p>“Okay na okay po Kuya Wil!”lokong sabi ni Soonyoung at nagtatalon pa. Nagtawanan tuloy ang mga katabi nila.</p><p>“Bago matapos ang taon na ito ay hahandugan ko kayo ng isang awitin. Tungkol ito sa pag ibig na kahit lumipas ang ilang taon, na kahit maraming magbago. Ikaw at ikaw parin ang tanging mamahalin” nakangiting ani ng singer at nagsimula ng kumanta.</p><p>“ Sana ol Kuya Wil” sigaw ni Seokmin at Soonyoung.</p><p>“Tumahimik nga kayo.”saway ni Chan sa dalawa.</p><p>“Marami na akong nahalikan”</p><p>Pinikit ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang mga mata dahil paborito nya itong kanta.</p><p>“Marami pang labing matitikman”</p><p>Hindi mapigilan ng binata na mapangiti.</p><p>“Marami ng napusuan, di na mabilang kung ilan ngunit ganun pa man, ikaw parin”</p><p>Hindi na mapigilan ni Wonwoo na sumabay umawit sa kanta.</p><p>“Ikaw parin ang syang pangarap ko”</p><p>Biglang napatigil si Wonwoo sa pagkanta dahil may tumabi sa kaniya.</p><p>“Di ko man lang alam pangalan mo”</p><p>Pagkalingon nya sa katabi ay nakita nya na sumasabay ito sa pagkanta. Napakaganda ng boses nito.</p><p>“Ako’y iyong nginitian”</p><p>Biglang tumingin din sa kaniya ang katabi habang ito ay kumakanta parin. Ito ay ngumiti sa kaniya ng pagkatamis tamis.</p><p>“At magmula noon”</p><p>Parang tumigil ang oras. Ang tao na nasa harap nya lamang ang kaniyang nakikita.</p><p>“Ngayon, bukas at kailanman.”</p><p>Biglang lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Ikaw parin”</p><p>Wala na.Finish na.</p><p>“Seungkwan, andito ka na pala.San ka ba nanggaling?” biglang natigil ang lahat ng sumabat si Seungcheol at nilapitan ang katabi nya.</p><p>“Nagpunta lang ako ng convenience store saka tumawag yung kapatid ko at may sakit na naman si Mama.”sabi nito at sabay ngiti sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Baka kailangan ka na.Medyo madalas na din yung pagkasakit nya”</p><p>“Hindi, uuwi rin naman ako maya maya.”</p><p>“Guys, ito nga pala si Seungkwan. Umalis kasi sya kaya nawala”pakilala ni Seungcheol sa mga kaibigan.</p><p>Sabay sabay naman na bumati ang mga kaibigan ni Wonwoo sa kaniya.</p><p>Pagkatapos nito na makipag usap ay tumingin ito bigla kay Wonwoo.</p><p>“Paborito mo rin pala yung kanta. Siya nga pala, ang ganda ng boses mo”nakangiting sabi nito sa kaniya.</p><p>Mas lalo tuloy lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Oo, paborito ko talaga iyon. Ang ganda rin ng boses mo” tugon nito.</p><p>“Sus, wag mo nga ako niloloko”pabirong sabi ng binata at simula ng araw na iyon ay nagbago ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nya napansin sa sobrang tagal nya nakatulala sa dagat ay naalala nya naman iyon.</p><p>Naalala nya lang ulit kung paano ba nya nakilala si Seungkwan, ang kaniyang minamahal.</p><p>Hanggang ala ala nalang sya kasi hindi nya alam kung makikita pa nya ito.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng 8 taon na naging magkaibigan at magkasintahan ay bigla na lamang nawala si Seungkwan. Hindi nya alam kung saan ito nagpunta pati ang mga kaibigan.</p><p>Araw araw syang nagbabakasakali baka dito rin sa harap ng dagat na kung saan nya ito unang nakilala ay makita nya ito ulit.</p><p>“Ano ba Seungkwan, san ka na ba?” inis na sabi nya habang sunod sunod na tinapon ang mga bato sa tabi nya.</p><p>“Yung sprite mo nahulog na”</p><p>“Hayaan mo na yan.” sabi ni Wonwoo habang inis parin na nagtatapon ng bato sa dagat.</p><p>“Mauubos ito kapag hinayaan mo” sabi ulit ng tao na nasa likod nya.</p><p>“Hayaan mo na nga ako” inis na tugon ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Hindi kita hahayaan.” sabi ulit nito.</p><p>“Ang kulit mo nama-“ lumingon si Wonwoo at bigla nalang napatigil.</p><p>“Ang kulit mo talaga. Paano kita hahayaan, paborito mo kaya yan” saad nito.</p><p>Parang naulit muli ang dati. Kung saan unang beses nya na nakilala ito at lahat ng nasa paligid ay para bang naglaho.</p><p>“Hoy,naririnig mo ba ako. Ang akin lang nama-“ naudlot ang pagsasalita nito ng bigla syang yakapin ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Tanging hikbi lamang ni Wonwoo ang naririnig.Wala na syang pakialam kung ano ang sasabihin ng mga nakatingin sa kanila. Wala syang pakialam dahil nakita nya muli ang taong mahal nya.</p><p>“Patawad,mahal”sabay iyak ni Seungkwan at mahigpit na niyakap si Wonwoo.</p><p>“Patawad kasi iniwan kita ng di nagpaalam.” humihikbi parin na sabi nito.</p><p>Kumalas sa yakap si Wonwoo at hinawakan ang mukha ni Seungkwan.</p><p>“Alam ko babalik ka. Alam ko iyon. Wag ka ng mag sorry kasi alam ko naman na babalik ka sa akin”</p><p>“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”</p><p>“Alam ko yung dahilan mo kaya ka umalis. Alam ko na lumala ang sakit ni Tita kaya kailangan niyong umalis”</p><p>“Pero Wonwoo, bakit hindi ka nagali-“</p><p>“Ang mahalaga andito ka na ulit. Kahit ilang taon pa ako maghintay sayo, aantayin kita. Ngayon,bukas at kailanman.<br/>Seungkwan, ikaw parin” at nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi upang iparamdam na kahit matagal silang nawalay ay sila parin ang para sa isa’t isa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hihi. I hope magustuhan nyo ito uwu. Di talaga ako marunong mag angst HAHAHAHAHAHAH. I WONBOO U ALL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>